What If This Happened?
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: What if what happened in the second movie was a bit...different? Let's say...Caspian had a sister? And the Pevensies accidently brought a friend? How could the story have changed? THIS IS HOW! Haha! Read, enjoy, review. CaspianXOC. EdmundXOC.
1. In The Beginning

**Alright, this is my very first Narnia Fic. I'm just reaching all kinds of stories to write, aren't I? LoL. Anyway, this is a story based on Narnia: Prince Caspian. I'm sure alot of it is off from the original story, but if I copied that'd be plagerism! (Or however you spell that.) So I'm sticking with this. We got two pairings in this. EdmundXOC (Let's see if you can figure out who it is.) And then CaspianXOC. (Again, it's a guessing game!) Anyway, if you want to give me your own opinions on the pairings, I can always add new OCs as well. SO TELL ME OPINIONS! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Anyway, here is my Prince Caspian Story. I do not know the title yet. LoL! Anyway...READ!**

**Caspian: *whispered to Peter and Edmund* I think we have ourselves a loon here.**

**Me: Oh, shut it. I'm in charge of you in this book. Just remember that!**

**Edmund:...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Caspian looked at Susan's horn. If he blew it...would they all come back? Or was his professor a loon? Jami watched her brother as they sat in front of the fire. "Why don't you just blow it?" she asked, resting her elbows on her knees. "After hearing what Cornelius said, wouldn't it be best to look for all the help we can get?" she said as he sighed and tossed his hair out of his eyes.

"It would be best, but he said only when we needed help the most. Right now, we seem pretty safe." he said before hearing a small noise. It was subtle. And almost unheard. But it was there.

Galloping horses.

Hurrying to his feet, Caspian tossed water onto the fire and mounted his horse. "Come on, Jami." he said, grasping her hand and helping her up. Not far away, he could see the black figures of the Telmarine soldiers. Kicking the horse's sides, he hurried deeper into the forest, maneuvering his horse through the trees. He had to keep Jami safe. Completely safe. Unharmed and alive. "Hyah!" he shouted, galloping away as Jami tightened her grasp on her brother. And for a while, they were safe. They were keeping a good distance. And then... The horse let out a neigh of pain as he tripped over a log and fell to the ground, the siblings rolling to the side.

"Caspian!" Jami shouted, looking up quickly before seeing Telmarine soldiers surround them. Her eyes widened in fright before Caspian sat up.

"You there, who are you?" a voice said before Caspian saw what looked to be two dwarfs and a badger.

"Caspian, do something!" Jami shouted, looking around fervently with panic in her eyes. Caspian grasped the only thing he could. A horn. Bringing it to his lips, the sound rang through the forest, leaving its mark on the forest and everyone in it.

~ In England ~

Edmund and Lucy manuevered through the crowd before seeing what was going on in the center. A fight. And, of course, Peter was in it. "Peter!" Susan shouted, coming up behind her younger siblings. "Peter, stop!"

"Peter!" Lucy shouted before Edmund groaned and elbowed his way through the crowd. Right as he did, another person joined his side. A girl. She smiled mischievously before they hurried to the fight.

"Stop it, Peter." Edmund said, moving to pull him off as the girl punched the other student in the face. That was when all Hell broke loose.

"What is going on here?" a voice shouted, causing everyone to freeze and look up, seeing the headmaster there. Peter and Edmund shared a look, knowing this wouldn't end well. A half hour later, the Pevensie children were sitting on a train bench, sitting in silence.

"I hate this. In Narnia, I was a king." Peter said, pacing.

Susan scoffed before saying, "But we aren't in Narnia anymore. We're in England. And here we're normal English children."

"Being normal isn't fun." a female voice said. The four siblings turned to see the girl from earlier standing there. She looked to be about Susan's age, had red hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl smiled when they looked at her before she said, "Sorry. I couldn't help but find your talk about Narnia interesting."

"You don't find it crazy like everyone else here does?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow as she chuckled.

"Of course not. Why would I? I'd much prefer being in a place like Narnia than bloody England. England's boring. And, from what Peter said, it sounds better there anyway. Maybe I could come with you next time?"

"No." Edmund said, looking at the trains passing.

She frowned before asking, "Why not?"

Lucy looked at her, sadness in her eyes as she said, "None of us know how to get back. I'm sorry."

"What is your name? You seem familiar." Susan said, standing.

"I'm Krista. I was in your class last year." the red head explained before looking back at the trains as they whizzed past. "Well, looks like your train just left, boys." she said as another train exited the station. Groaning, the boys stood before automatically being rooted to the ground.

"What-What's going on?" Edmund asked, looking at them, panic in his voice as Krista looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Nothing's going on, Lucy." Krista said before Lucy grasped her hand. Krista immediately felt like she was being pulled at by the feet.

"Wh-Susan, care to explain?" she asked, confusion etched in her voice.

"I wish I could." Susan said before Lucy spoke up.

"Don't you see? It's magic. Hold hands. It will pass." she said, grasping Edmund's hand with her free one before Edmund, Susan, and Peter grasped hands. Krista, to say the least, was extremely confused.

"Magic? Magic isn't real!" Krista argued before looking at the train station as it slowly changed. The wall opposite of them changed to the ocean and a beach and the sound around them, rather than being a train whistling, changed to the waves crashing. The smell of students with poor hygiene and train smoke was replaced with salty sea air. And the train that was passing in front of them vanished. "Oh my..."

"It...where are we?" Lucy asked, confused.

"We must be in Narnia. Where? I don't know." Peter said, looking around.

"We...This is Narnia?" Krista asked, looking around as a small smile formed on her face. "It...It's beautiful."


	2. Meeting A Dwarf

"I can't believe this is Cair Paravel..." Lucy said, sitting at the dying campfire with her siblings and Krista. The sun was rising in the sky, signaling the next day.

"You all lived here...I can't believe that." Krista said, staring at the flames as they flickered away. "I wish I had known about all of this...It's so much more peaceful here than in England."

"Yes. Plus riding on horses was always a good time." Edmund said, grinning. "And beating Peter with the sword."

Krista laughed before looking at the sun. "We should probably look for something to eat and drink." she said while standing.

"Probably." Peter said while nodding, "Come on. We'll head down to the beach." The others nodded before following him, taking a half hour only to make it to the shore.

"Salt water...not exactly the best thing to drink." Krista said with a small sigh. "Oh well."

"Well it's either that or nothing to drink at all." Peter pointed out.

"Hey, what's that?" Lucy asked, pointing to something in the water that seemed to be heading their way.

"It...It's a boat." Susan said while stepping forward.

"But who's on it?" Krista asked, stepping to her side. "It looks like three soldiers..."

"And a prisoner." Susan said, drawing her bow and arrow, ready to attack.

"Susan, wait. Let's see what they're going to do." Peter said, watching with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The two guards moved to grasp the prisoner which, judging by the size, was a dwarf. His hands and feet were bound while a rag was tied around his mouth, keeping his shouts muffled.

"Peter, they're going to drown him!" Susan shouted as they moved to toss him over board. "Drop him!" she shouted, earning their attention. "I said drop him!" she repeated, her voice clear and filled with fury. The guards watched in surprise before tossing the prisoner into the water. "No!" she shouted before Peter quickly removed his sword and dove into the water with Edmund, swimming after the dwarf. Reaching for their crossbows, the soldiers were ready to shoot before Susan raised her bow and released the arrow, hitting one in the skull and knocking him into the water. The other one, completely terrified, quickly rowed away. Edmund and Peter quickly dragged the dwarf to shore as he struggled to free himself.

Lucy was quick on her feet and cut his binds as Krista removed the gag. "'Drop him'? That's the best you could do? 'Drop him'?" he shouted while standing and dusting himself off.

"Excuse us for saving your life." Susan said while Krista chuckled.

"Susan, relax. He's just grouchy because he needed to be saved." she said, crossing her arms. "Now why were they trying to drown you?"

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." Glaring at her, the dwarf stood and asked, "And just who might you all be?"

"Well, I'm Peter. This is Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. We're the Kings and Queens of Narnia." Peter said with a smile, knowing he'd get a warm welcome.

But that was not likely...

"...You...Ha! You're kidding right?" he asked, laughing. "You...You can't possibly be the High Kings and Queens of Old."

"Well, they are. And you are?" Krista asked, crossing her arms.

"...Trumpkin."

"Who's Prince Caspian?" Susan asked.

"That's none of your business, Missy. Now, tell me who you four really are and then tell me who the red head is, hm?" Trumpkin said, annoyed.

"We told you who we are." Susan said, glaring at him. "And this is our friend, Krista."

"I don't care who you say you are. Who are you really? I'm sorry, but when I think of the High Kings and Queens, I think of someone a little...older." he said, shrugging. "Can you blame me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...How long has it been? Since our reign?" Edmund asked, stepping forward.

"How long? Well...if you were who you say you are, I'd say about a thousand years. But, since you aren't, you haven't reigned at all." Trumpkin said.

"How can they prove who they are?" Krista asked, watching him with bright blue and quite curious eyes.

"I don't know." he said before rolling his eyes.  
>Peter smirked and stepped forward before saying, "What could prove it? Perhaps a sword fight with Narnia's greatest swordsman?"<p>

Trumpkin rolled his eyes and said with sarcasm dripping off his words, "And who would that be? You? I don't think so, kid. The greatest swordsman was King Edmund. And, last I checked, you look nothing like the man."

"Well, I'm not King Edmund. I'm King Peter the Magnificent. That is King Edmund." he said while pointing to his brother. Trumpkin looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Alright. Alright, I'll agree to this. Your little brother beats me, you are all the Kings and Queens of Old. But, if not, you come out with the truth." he said before the two were handed their swords. "I'll have to warn you though. No one's ever beaten me at the sword before."

Edmund smiled, immediately relaxing with the sword in hand. "Not yet anyway. At least that will end today." That was all that was said before the swords clashed. Trumpkin, having more recent experience with the sword, was a bit faster and obviously showed skill. But Edmund was a true King of Narnia. And his talent was with the sword. Wielding it as if if were nothing, Edmund quickly showed signs of skill and moves only he possessed. It wasn't long before Edmund had sliced open Trumpkin's arm and disarmed him. The sword fell to the ground as Trumpkin stumbled back and Edmund held is sword to the dwarf's throat.

Trumpkin's eyes were wide before he looked at them all. "I...Maybe that horn worked after all..."


	3. Arguing With Planning Alongside

Rowing the boat down a river, Peter stayed silent as Lucy looked at the trees. "They're so silent."

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin asked.

"...They used to dance."

Trumpkin looked at her bfore saying, "It wasn't long after you left before the Telmarines invaded. The trees were so frightened, they hid away within themselves. And Narnians? They went into hiding."

"How could Aslan have let this happen?" Susan asked.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin asked before scoffing and saying, "We thought he abandoned us when you did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said, glancing at the dwarf.

"Doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?"

Across the woods, Prince Caspian and Jami walked with Nikibrik and Trufflehunter. "I smell something..." Trufflehunter said before Nikibrik raised an eyebrow. "It's human."

"Who? Them?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Prince Caspian.

"No...Them!" The three turned to see Telmarines heading their way. "Run!" Taking off, the four manuevered through the trees as quickly as possible, the tall grass making them slower. Telmarines drew their crossbows, aiming and firing. The arrows flew past them before one struck Trufflehunter. Falling to the ground, he caught his friends' attention.

"Go! I'll get him." Caspian said before running towards Trufflehunter.

"Wait...Take this. It's more important than I am." Trufflehunter said, holding out the arrow.

"Caspian, don't leave him." Jami said as Caspian quickly put away the horn and then picked up Trufflehunter.

"Jami, go!" Caspian shouted as they took off running again, his movements slower. She nodded before running as Telmarines followed. "Take him." Caspian said, handing Trufflehunter to Nikibrik. He then turned and brought out his sword, facing the Telmarines as they drew their crossbows.  
>"Caspian!" Jami shouted while turning to him. But, before the Telmarines could attack, a rustling was made through the grass. And then...a Telmarine fell. And another. And another. And then another Telmarine. The final one standing struck the grass, trying to find his attacker but not succeeding.<p>

"Ah!" he shouted before falling to the ground.

"What the-" he started before seeing movement in the grass and someone, or something, running straight towards him. "Jami...run!" he shouted, but she stood still. "Jami. Go!" In a matter of moments Caspian fell to the ground and his attacker was standing on his chest, pointing a sword at him.

"Choose your next words carefully for they may be your last!" he declared.

"It..." Jami said, dumbfounded.

"You are a mouse." Caspian finished.

The mouse sighed and shook his head before saying, "I was hoping for something a little more...original. Now pick up your sword. I won't fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I choose to not pick up the sword. I might find myself living longer." he said before the mouse brought his sword closer.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. But I will still kill you."

"Reepicheep!" Looking up, the mouse's eyes widened at the sight of Trufflehunter.

"Trufflehunter? You better having good excuse for being with the likes of this Telmarine." Reepicheep said before noticing Jami. "And that one."

"He is why you are here. He blew the horn." Trufflehunter explained.

"Then he should show it to us." a new voice said. Everyone looked up to see centaurs and fawns and other animals surrounding them. The voice that spoke belonged to a centaur.

That night Edmund and Krista sat at the fire, watching it as the others slept. Sighing, Krista looked at Edmund. "Would you tell me the story? Of what happened to all of you and the fight?"

Edmund looked up in surprise, not expecting her to want to know. "Well, back when we first came to Narnia, it had been winter for a hundred years. And the White Witch ruled the land. I was...foolish enough to listen to her. I believed her lies of making me king. I didn't know she wanted to kill the others and myself. But...I told her what I knew, she prepared for war...and she would've won. But then...Lucy and Susan," He sighed and stared at the fire. "Lucy and Susan stepped in. They brought forth Aslan and all the people the White Witch had supposedly killed. And, while Peter probably told you he had beat the White Witch, it was Aslan. He killed her. Destroyed her. After that, the rest is simple. We just ruled Narnia."

"What about your return?"

Edmund shrugged. "We were after the white stag. It was-" His words were cut short when they heard rustling in the trees.

"Do you hear it too?" Lucy asked, earning their attention.

"Yes, Edmund, wake up the others. Lucy and I will see what's going on." Krista said before she and Lucy walked into the woods. Lucy seemed very sullen and quiet as she watched the trees.

"Please...wake up." she whispered.

"Lucy, they'll wake up when they're ready." Krista told the young girl, though was very confused as to what Lucy had meant. They heard rustling amongst the trees before they caught sight of a minotaur. Krista shoved Lucy behind a bush and knelt down beside her before they could be seen. Lucy peeked out from behind the bushes, about to speak before a hand was placed firmly over hers and Krista's mouths.

"Sh..." Peter whispered while looking at them before silently pulling his sword free and standing. Walking towards the minotaur, he got ready to strike. But, as always, Peter's idea didn't exactly go as planned.

CLASH!

Sparks flew as Peter's sword was met with another. And on the other end of that sword, was what looked to be another Son of Adam. The two continued to clash, violently moving, Peter swung his sword before it connected with a tree, getting stuck. Smooth, Peter thought. Quickly picking up a rock, he moved to throw it at his opponent.

"Peter, no!" two mingled voices shouted before Lucy and Krista jumped out of the bushes. "Stop." Krista said while stepping forward as Trumpkin, Susan, and Edmund appeared. Several animals moved to surround Peter and the other, ready to attack.

Looking around, Peter sighed before looking at the man. "Prince Caspian?" he asked while the Telmarine Prince nodded.

"Caspian, what're you doing?" a female voice asked before a girl around Edmund's age dismounted a centaur and stepped forward. Edmund's eyes widened at the sight of her before a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Lucy giggled at her brother.

"I...I was fighting...Well, him. Who are you?" Caspian asked, turning his attention to the others.

"King Peter. I believe you called?"

Caspian's eyes widened slightly before he said, "I apologize...I was just expecting someone a little...older."

"Well, if you'd like we could come back in a few years." Peter said, chuckling.

"No! No, that is alright." he said before looking at them all. "I thought there were only suppose to be four of you."

"Well, last time there was. But we accidentally brought her along." Edmund said, jerking a thumb at Krista.

"How by accident?" Jami asked, catching Edmund's gaze.

"I...Uh...Peter'll explain." he said, looking down and blushing again.

Peter looked at his brother curiously before looking at Caspian and Jami. "When we come and go from Narnia...we don't exactly plan it. Ever. It just sort of happens. And this time she was with us."

Krista smiled sheepishly as Caspian watched her, an unknown expression in his eyes that matched the one Edmund gave Jami. "What is your name?" he asked, his accent thick.

"Krista."

"Well," Reepicheep said, coming through the crowd. "I am most honored that we have you in our presence. And the fact you have brought a friend is all the better."

He bowed to them, showing his respect while Lucy leaned towards Susan and Krista and whispered, "Oh my gosh, he's so cute..."

Reepicheep drew his sword and turned while shouting, "Alright! Who said that?"

Lucy took a step away from her sister and friend and stuttered out, "S-Sorry...I did."

"Oh," Reepicheep said, sheathing his sword. "I apologize, Your Highness. But how about...Daring? Couragous? Or even chivalrous? All would suffice for a knight such as myself."

The girls chuckled before Peter looked at everyone. "It seems you have already started building an army for us." he said while looking at Caspian.

"For you?" Jami asked, crossing her arms. "But-"

"Yes." Caspian interrupted. "We have prepared this army for you." Krista looked at the two, instantly knowing that wasn't what was planned. So why change it when they were there to help? Not lead. "Come. We shall take you to where we have been staying."

It didn't take them long to reach Aslan's How. And when they did, the Pevensies and Krista were amazed. "How...I don't remember this place back when we reigned." Susan said, looking at Trufflehunter.

"Of course not. It was created after you vanished. We needed something to honor you all and Aslan. So this was made." he explained before they watched the centaurs align the sides of the walkway and pull out their swords, raising them high to show their respect. Sharing a smile, the siblings walked down the walkway, heads held high while Krista stood back with Jami and Caspian and the others.

"If it helps, I do not know if we should follow or not either." Caspian said, looking down at her. Krista blushed lightly before Caspian encouragingly took her arm and the three followed the Pevensies, entering the tomb of Aslan.

"So how long have they all been training?" Peter asked, looking at Caspian.

"A few days, Your Majesty. But they learn fast." Caspian said while Peter nodding. It seemed Caspian was looking for the oldest Pevensie's approval.

"Peter," Susan said before the animals parted to reveal her standing beside an opening. "You might want to see this." The four followed her into the tunnel before she showed them carvings of them and their history in the walls.

"That's us..." Lucy said, astonishment in their voice. "But...if that's us...what's all down here?"

Caspian walked in with Jami behind him, holding a torch in his hand. "You mean...you don't know?"

"Know what?" Edmund asked before Caspian walked past them and led them further down the tunnel and into a large room hidden in shadows.

"What is this place?" Peter asked before Caspian lowered the torch and the rim around the room started lighting with fire. In the center of the room was the stone table and, opposite the children, was a carved image of Aslan.  
>"This is a tomb for him?" Edmund asked.<p>

"In a way. It's a way to honor him." Caspian explained.

"Look, all of this is fine and dandy. But now? We need to figure out our next move." Peter said. It took only moments before they had Reepicheep and a few others in there, trying to prepare a strategy. "The best thing for us to do is strike them before they strike us."

"We'll be killed. No one has ever taken down the Telmar castle." Jami said, standing.

"Well, there's always a first time." Peter said, glaring at her.

"Peter, this is foolish. We'll be slaughtered." Susan said, stepping forward.

"No one will expect us to attack them. Naturally, we'll have a better chance of winning." Peter argued.

"It would be better if we stayed here and let them come to us." Caspian spoke, glancing at Lucy or Krista, wanting help.

"But if we went we'd have the element of surprise." Trumpkin argued.

"Besides, if the Telmarines are smart they'd just starve us out."

"So that's it! We attack!"

"You're all being foolish. You're not thinking." Lucy spoke up, catching her brother's attention.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, disbelief in his voice.

"You all are acting as if we have two choices. Die here. Or die there." Lucy said while leaning back.

"Have you not been listening?" her brother asked before Krista, from her spot beside one of the columns, spoke up.

"We have been listening. You haven't been thinking. All of you haven't." Krista said while walking forward. "Peter, you can't march into the Telmarine castle and expect instant victory. It doesn't work like that."

"And how would you know? Were you here last time?" he asked as he stepped towards her, anger in his eyes.

"No, and I'm beginning to wonder if you were." Krista sneered.

"Hey, calm down. There's no need to fight." Jami said, stepping in between the two.

"You aren't of any importance here, Krista. We are. He called on us for help. And we will invade tonight."

"But that's not helping! Don't you get it, Peter? You can't do this on your own. You need help. But you have too much stupid pride to sit and wait. And you know whose help you need."

Peter stiffened. "I can do this on my own. I have before."

Krista scoffed before saying, "No. You didn't. Don't tell me you've forgotten who really defeated Jadis."

Caspian and Jami shared a look before watching the two as Edmund stood, "Krista-" he started before she glared at him.

"Someone needs to tell your brother he's not the king he was. He's Peter Pevensie. Not High King Peter the Magnificent!" she said, mocking the title as she looked at the older brother. "Both of you are wrong. Caspian and you. But at least he has a better idea than you do."

"Peter, listen to her. She's right." Lucy said while Peter shook his head.

"We've waited for him long enough." he said before turning to the centaur. "Will you and your sons hold off the soldiers?"

Caspian stepped forward, a silent plea in his eyes. "Please, stay." he mouthed before the centaur looked back at Peter.

"We will hold them off...or we will die trying." he said, bowing as Peter smiled.

"Good. Then we'll leave tonight." Peter then stalked out of the room with the animals close behind. The only ones that stayed were Jami, Edmund, Caspian, and Krista.

"You all can't be serious. Peter will get you killed." Krista said as Jami nodded.

"I'm with the new girl, Caspian. This'll get you killed. It's the perfect time for Miraz to kill you." Jami said, fear in her eyes as Caspian hugged her.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure Pete has a plan." Edmund said wile Krista scoffed.

"Yeah, he probably has a plan. But here's my question, Ed. How many of his plans have worked without Aslan's help?" Krista asked, making Edmund go silent. "That's what I thought." she said bitterly before walking out of the tomb.

Edmund groaned and said, "Why does she have to be right? She's never even been here before and she knows more than she should."

"Didn't you tell her?" Jami asked, raising an eyebrow as Edmund frowned.

"Well, yes, but-Oh, please don't try to correct me! I'm mad!" Edmund said, crossing his arms as Jami and Caspian chuckled.

"I will check on your friend, King Edmund." Caspian said, bowing before following Krista out of the room, surprised when she was already gone. She moves fast, he thought before leaving the tomb to see Krista outside, sitting where the stone table used to be. He walked to her side, silent before he said, "...Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm just...frustrated. Lucy's smart. Isn't she the one who found Narnia in the first place? Shouldn't they be smart and listen to her?" Krista asked as she stood. "Don't answer. Please. It was just a rhetorical question."

Caspian watched her as she stood and walked along the remains of where Aslan's table once was. "This is truly your first time to come to Narnia?" he asked, earning a nod before he said, "Then I apologize you have to see such a horrible side of it."

She shook her head and looked at him, smiling sadly as she said, "It'd doesn't matter. I highly doubt I'll ever be coming back here anyway. It's just another place I wouldn't fit in with." She gave a half hearted shrug.

"What do you mean, 'another place where you won't fit in'?" he asked as she sat on the remains of a column.

Krista looked at him and shrugged, tossing her hair out of her eyes. "Just...back in England, I never fit in. I always...felt out of place. I never felt like I truly belonged. I heard the others talking about Narnia and thought it might be a place where I could finally fit in. But now...I'm probably wrong."

"You never know. This might be the place for you. There's only one way to find out."  
>She looked at him, raising an eyebrow as she asked, "And what way is that, Prince Caspian?"<p>

He smiled before saying, "Well, I believe that if you belong in Narnia you shall know it when you find you are more open to it. So, tonight, you shall come with us rather than stay with Lucy like King Peter probably planned."

Krista raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "That...would be interesting. I guess it might work. You never know."

"Well, Miss..." He paused, not knowing her name.

"Krista." she said with a half smile.

"Miss Krista, you shall come with us tonight. And, to make sure no harm comes to you, you can stay with me." She nodded before the two continued talking, not knowing that Edmund and Jami were having a much similar talk inside.

"You know your friend and Queen Lucy are right." Jami said, crossing her arms. "Why can't you just agree, King Edmund?"

"Will you stop with the titles? It's just Edmund and Lucy. Also, that girl isn't my friend. And her name is Krista."

Jami's eyes narrowed before she sighed and sat next to him, "I apologize. My brother...he means everything to me. I would hate for him to get hurt during as foolish a mission as this."

"It's not foolish. Peter has fought in wars and battles."

"But, Edmund, how many has he been in without hundreds and thousands of Narnians to back him up?" she asked, looking at him as he met her gaze.

"...Miss-"

"Jami. It's just Jami."

"...Jami, my brother doesn't need all of them to back him up."

"Edmund, you and I both know he does! He needs help but has too much pride to admit to it. He's turning against every person who actually wants to help him!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Edmund, you're taking his side so it appears he's not turning against you. But Susan? She said to stay here. As did Lucy, Krista, Caspian,and myself. You boys and your lust for blood is all that is making us do this. Peter thinks he's still the High King he once was with all the power and glory he held. He's not. Neither of you are. I'm starting to wonder if Caspian did the right thing by calling you here." Jami then stood and stormed out of the room, leaving Edmund to watch her leave. Was she right? Should they not have come?


	4. Attacking The Telmarines

The night was silent. Empty of anything but the sleeping of Telmarines and the invading of Narnians. The griffins were silent as they flew through the sky. The first stopped at a tower near the gate, gently dropping Edmund to the ground. Quickly standing, Edmund brought out his torch and started flashing it on and off, going unnoticed by the Telmarine guards. Next came four more griffins. In their talons, they had Susan, Krista, Caspian, and Peter. The first to drop was Peter, making a small noise and gaining the attention of a guard. It didn't take long before Peter had killed the guard,earning the attention of another that Susan quickly shot, piercing his skull before the griffins dropped her and the others. Caspian slid the rope off his shoulder before he lowered it to his professor's window. "Peter, hurry." he said before Peter climbed down and dropped onto the balcony. Krista then climbed down before Susan took hold of the rope and Caspian climbed down.

Kneeling down, Krista picked the lock with a knife before Caspian and Peter pushed the window open. "...No one's here." Peter said as the three climbed into the room followed by Susan.

Caspian walked to the desk and looked at the picture of the Pevensies struck by an arrow. "I have to find him."

"No, we have to stick to the plan." Peter said.

Susan added, "Caspian, we can't change the plan. You need to be able to open the gate."

"He'll be there in time. I'll make sure of it." Krista said, stepping forward. There was still hesitancy in the siblings' eyes.

"I just-"

"If it weren't for him you wouldn't be here." Caspian said, anger in his eyes. "And neither would I."

Peter frowned before looking at Krista. "Make sure you get to the gate in time and raise it." he said before she nodded and the two left the room, heading to the dungeon.

"How do you know he'll be here, Caspian?" Krista asked, quickly following him down the steps.

"I don't. But he's either here or they've killed him. Naturally, I'm going to go for the first option. Now come on." he said before arriving at the dungeon, surprised to see it had no guard. Grabbing the keys to the cells, Caspian hurried down the rest of the staircase with Krista close behind. He immediately saw Cornelius curled up and sleeping in a cell. Smiling, he opened the cell before kneeling beside Cornelius and shaking him. Opening his eyes, Cornelius looked at Caspian before his eyes turned as wide as saucers. "Five more minutes?" Caspian asked teasingly before moving to unlock the cuffs.

"Caspian, what're you doing? I didn't help you escape so you could come back in." Cornelius said while standing. He then noticed Krista standing on the last step of the staircase. "Who is she?"

"She is a friend. She came with the Kings and Queens of Old."

"You shouldn't be here! If Miraz finds out-"

"He will soon enough. He will be earning your cell." he said before starting to pull Cornelius up the stairs. The professor, with surprising strength, pulled Caspian back and pushed him against the bars of the cell.

"Do no underestimate Miraz as your father did, Caspian." he warned, his eyes filled with pain.

Krista's eyes widened as she stepped forward and Caspian looked at Cornelius in shock. "What...What are you saying?"

Cornelius looked down, regret in his voice as he said, "I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

Caspian's eyes widened before he turned and ran up the stairs, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Caspian! Wait!" Krista said before hurrying after him as he made a bee line for Miraz's quarters. "Caspian, the gate. We need to follow the plan." she said before glancing out a window. "Caspian, please." she said, turning him towards her and seeing the tears in his eyes.

Pressing her against the wall as anger and pain filled his eyes, he glared at her. "My uncle...he killed my father...for a crown. For power. I need to hear it from him." he said as a tear slipped down his cheek. Krista reached up and brushed the tear away.

"Caspian, you don't. Don't do this. You're risking the lives of several to learn something you already know. And I'm sure you knew it. Deep down you knew." she said, her bright blue eyes meeting his deep brown ones.

"...I need to kill him...I need to, Krista. He killed my father. Please. Let me do this." he said before she hesitated for a moment. She looked at him and knew she couldn't take this from him. It'd destroy him. She silently nodded before he released her and they ran up the staircase, soon coming to Miraz's door.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caspian? We can still head to the gate and be there in time." Krista said, resting a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "I don't want you to do something you will regret."  
>"I won't regret this." he said before opening the door silently and pulling out his sword. He walked to the side of Miraz's bed and held the sword to his neck. Miraz groggily opened his eyes before seeing Caspian standing there and Krista in the doorway. "Get up." Caspian ordered before Miraz bumped his wife, making her wake. He then stood.<p>

"You know, most parents would call this inappropriate child behavior." he said as Krista glared at him.

"Who are you? You don't look like one of the Queens of Old. And you certainly aren't a Telmarine."

"It doesn't matter. She's a friend." Caspian snapped, digging the tip of his sword in Miraz's throat.

"Caspian," his aunt said before he looked at her to see her holding a crossbow. "Put the sword down."

"No, I have questions and I want answers." Caspian snapped, looking at Miraz as he asked, "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz chuckled before hearing footsteps and Susan and Peter entered the room. Shaking his head, he said, "You know, this used to be a private room."

"So much for that." Krista sneered before Peter looked at Caspian.

"Caspian, you're supposed to be opening the gate." Peter said, anger in his voice.

"NO! No, for once, tonight I will get the answers to the questions I ask." Caspian shouted before digging the sword into Miraz's throat, piercing the skin. "Now tell me. Did you kill my father?"

Miraz's wife looked at him in shock before saying, "I thought your brother died in his sleep."

"Yes, something like that." he muttered before looking at Caspian. "You finally grow a back bone and, of course, it's useless."

"He was your brother. And you killed him for power. Why?" his wife asked.

"The same reason you will pull that trigger." he said, taking a step towards Caspian. "For our son!"

Krista pulled out a sword, pointing it at Miraz as well. "Don't touch him." she sneered, getting a surprised look from everyone.  
>Miraz chuckled before looking at his wife and saying, "Pull the trigger! What are you waiting for? Do you want our son to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian? Fatherless!"<p>

His mother shrieked and pulled the trigger, the arrow cutting Caspian's arm as he clutched it. Miraz ran out of the room through another door before Susan and Peter looked at him. "Let's go."

It didn't take long before they had reached the courtyard. They could already see guards heading their way as Susan said, "Peter, call it off while you can! Please!"

"No, we can still do this!" he shouted, running to the mechanism that opened the gate. "Help me!"

Susan, Caspian, and Krista shared a look before running to his side and helping him. "Peter, who exactly are you doing this for?" Krista asked as Susan glared at him.

Peter looked at them before opening the gate completely. It didn't take long until the Narnians were rushing in and attacking the Telmarines. "We're going to be slaughtered." Krista said to Caspian as Susan brought out her bow and arrow.

"We have to try, Krista. Come with me." he said before leading her inside the castle again.

"Caspian, we should be helping Peter." she said before they rounded a corner. Caspian looked back at her before Krista jerked him back and pulled out her sword, clashing with a guard.

"Y-You're a girl?" the Telmarine asked, expecting Caspian since he was using all his strength against her.

She smirked. "You act as if it's a bad thing." she said before pushing him off and pushing him into the wall. Krista then slit his throat.

Caspian looked at her with wide eyes before he asked, "Are you sure you are not from Narnia?" Krista chuckled before they ran down the hall.

"Caspian, where are we going?" she asked before they came across a group of guards.

"...Not this way." he said, grabbing her elbow before leading her the other way. "Hurry!" he shouted as the guards ran after them.

"Why don't we just face them?" she asked, looking at him.

"There's ten of them and two of us. Still think there's a good chance we'd make it out alive?"

She chuckled before saying, "Touche." They ran down the hall before Krista found an opening into a room. She pushed Caspian inside before running in and closing the doors, listening to the guards run past them. Breathing heavily, Krista leaned against the doors as Caspian stood.

"Could've been a bit nicer."

"Sorry. Was trying to find a hiding place." Krista said before pushing herself off the doors She sighed before looking around. "What room are we in?"

Caspian looked around, not recognizing it. "I...I don't know. I didn't even know this room existed." he said, looking around.

"It looks like a small study." Krista said before sitting down at the desk and opening the drawers.

"What're you doing?" he asked, "That's Telmarine property."

"And it could give us information on their battle plans, Caspian." she pointed out.

"...You really are a Narnian." he said, shaking his head before she pulled out some papers.

Reading through them rather quickly, she looked up at him and said, "...Caspian, these aren't battle plans...They're letters from Miraz to your father. From before you were born." Caspian hurried to her side and read over her shoulder.

"'They will soon return. We need to prepare. Rather than frighten the Narnians and make them extinct, perhaps we should have befriended them.'" He looked at Krista. "My father wrote that? But," Shaking his head, he continued, "'When the Kings and Queens return, we will not be ready. Especially if they bring her.'"

"Her?" Krista asked, confused.

Caspian shrugged, "I am just reading what is written. Let's look at the other letter. And hurry. We need to help the others."

Krista pulled out the next letter and read it aloud, "'The White Witch was killed long before she could bear children. I highly doubt she has a daughter out there, living with the Kings and Queens of Old.'"

"...Krista, they are talking about you!"

"Excuse me?" Krista asked while looking at him and standing. "I am not the White Witch's daughter."

"But, Krista, don't you see? It only makes sense. You were the only person to come with them. I mean, it's only natural for you to be the White Witch's daughter. It also makes sense as to why you fit in so well in Narnia!"

Krista glared at him. "How dare you say I'm her daughter, Caspian. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, I just...Krista, seriously, it is a possibility."

She shook her head. "I'm going to find the others. Get some horses." she said before storming out of the room. She hurried back outside to see chaos. Of course. Peter was fighting Telmarines, Edmund was running from them, Susan was using her arrow as both a knife and an arrow, and the Narnians were getting slaughtered. Hearing footsteps running towards her, Krista turned abruptly and pulled out her sword, striking a Telmarine right through the heart. "Nice try."

The solider gasped before falling to the ground as Susan shouted, "Peter, we need to retreat!"

"I'm with her on this one, Pete. This is a losing fight!" Krista shouted, running to her side.

"I can do this!" he shouted.

"NO! You can't!" the girls shouted at once.

Miraz looked at his head soldier and chuckled. "Close the gate." Nodding, the solider made the signal before the gate starting to slowly close.

"Peter! It's time to go!" Krista shouted as they looked at the gate. Susan quickly jumped onto a centaur and rode out as a minotaur ran ahead and caught the gate, holding it up with what strength he had left. "We have to retreat."

Peter paused for a moment. "...RETREAT!" he shouted before the two hurried down the stairs, a cheetah leaping down behind them. Caspian and Cornelius came riding up on two horses with Caspian holding the reigns to a third.

"Come, we have to go." Caspian said as the two nodded.

"I'll be there in a second." Krista said, turning to go.

"Krista, we don't have time." Peter said as he moved to mount the horse.

"Just go." Krista said, looking at them before hitting the back of Caspian's horse. The horses took off as Peter tried to mount the extra, a Telmarine not far behind. The Telmarine slashed at Peter before the eldest Pevensie turned and hit the soldier, knocking him back before he quickly mounted the horse. The three quickly hurried out of the castle with a few Narnians running beside them.

Caspian came to a halt right outside the gate along with Peter. "Where is she?" he asked while looking at Peter.

Miraz watched them, chuckling before he sighed. "Give them the signal."

"But I still have men down there."

"I do not care!" he sneered, looking at the soldier. "Give me that!" Snatching the crossbow, he aimed at the minotaur holding up the gate. "Time to show them how powerful we Telmarines are." he said before shooting the arrow.

The minotaur let out a cry of pain as he staggered and tried to hold up the gate. The arrow had pierced his armor and was stuck in his chest. In a matter of moments arrows whizzed past him and the others as Peter looked at Caspian, "We can't wait for her. She's taking too long."

"Give her a chance." he said as the Narnians hurried past them. In a few moments the minotaur fell to his knees as Krista came running. "Krista, hurry!" he shouted as Krista slid under the gate, grasping Caspian's hand before he pulled her up. Reepicheep and the other mice were the last to escape as the minotaur fell dead.

"Peter! The drawbridge!" Krista said as Peter looked up.

"Come on!" Peter shouted before Krista wrapped her arms around Caspian and the boys urged their horses into a gallop, running for the drawbridge and narrowly making it across. Krista yelped and tightened her grip on Caspian as Edmund and the gryffin flew above them. That night they had lost two thirds of the Narnians they had gone with.


	5. The White Witch and a Kiss

Lucy and Jami were waiting in Aslan's tomb when they heard people above them. "They're back." Lucy said, smiling before they ran outside.

Jami's eyes widened as she looked at what little troops they had left. "What happened?" she asked, worry in her eyes as she looked from Caspian to Krista to Peter.

"Ask him." Peter said, a bitterness in his voice.

Krista glared at him as Caspian said, "Hey! This was not my fault! If we had just stayed here like I suggested-"

"If you had just followed the plan those soldiers might be alive now." Peter said, turning to walk away.

"And if we had just done as I suggested they definitely would be!" Caspian shouted, walking up to Peter.

"You called on us, remember?"

Caspian glared at him as he said, "My first mistake."

"Whoa, hold on." Krista said, standing in between the two. "A lot went wrong last night. From the plan, to Caspian finding out about his father, to the guards, and to the Narnians getting captured. None of it was good. But you two-"

"Krista, stay out of it!" Caspian shouted at her. "This doesn't concern you. You're just an outsider. The White Witch's daughter." he sneered, his voice filled with anger. Hurt filled Krista's eyes before she glared at him and walked away from the boys, walking inside Aslan's how.

Peter shook his head before saying, "That wasn't your first mistake. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

He turned to follow Krista as Caspian boiled with anger. "Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter turned to him, his eyes like ice as he said, "No, you invaded Narnia. You AND your people! None of you belong here. You, your father, Miraz...Narnia's better off without the lot o' you!"

Caspian shouted in frustration, unsheathing his sword as did Peter, both swords clashing and pointing at their enemy. Jami stepped forward, her hand resting on where the swords met before she pushed them away from each other. "Stop. This is pointless. What's done is done. It can't be changed."

The boys glared at each other before Lucy rushed past them. "Trumpkin!" she shouted, worry in her voice as he was carried forward by a minotaur and Edmund. Peter joined her side as he was set on the ground. No one noticed Caspian head inside the How with Nikibrik not far behind.

Caspian looked at the pictures of the Kings and Queens of Old, an unreadable expression on his face as Nikibrik came closer with a torch in hand. "You want your uncle's blood, right?" he asked, earning the prince's attention. Caspian silently nodded before Nikibrik grinned and said, "Good. So do we. You want your uncle's throne? We can get it for you. Now follow me." He led him where Aslan's stone table was. "You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that even kept Aslan at bay for a hundred years."

Caspian looked at him hesitantly before hearing a low growl and unsheathing his sword. "Who's there?"

A figure in a cloak came out, hunched over. His voice was deep and low, almost like a growl as he said, "I am hunger. I am thirst...I cn fast for a hundred years and not die...I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood...and not burst. Show me...YOUR ENEMIES!" The cloak fell to the ground to reveal a werewolf.

Caspian's eyes widened before another voice that belonged to a hag said, "What you hate..so will we. No one hates better than us."

Caspian looked at the, hesitancy in his voice as he said, "And you can garantee Miraz's death?"

The hag smiled before bowing and saying, "And more." Caspian slowly sheathed his sword, still watching the two before the hag said, "Let the circle be drawn!" The werewolf showed one claw, drawing a circle around Caspian as the hag started chanting. "Wayli!" she shouted, pulling out Jadis' wand as Caspian's eyes widened. "Wayli! WAYLI!" The wand met the ground in front of the carving of Aslan. Ice formed between the two columns, traveling up as Caspian looked in wonder and a figure appeared in the ice.

Jadis.

"Wait...this isn't what I wanted." Caspian took a few steps back before the werewolf grabbed him holding out his arm as Caspian struggled. Pulling out a knife, the hag slit open Caspian's hand, making him wince as Jadis smiled.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. And then I am yours...my king." The werewolf pulled Caspian closer as Jadis reached forward, her pearl white and ice cold hand reaching through the ice for his. Her eyes were alight with an emotion Caspian couldn't place. But her gaze...was hypnotic. That's all he could say. He was drawn to her. It didn't take long before the werewolf released Caspian and he was slowly stepping towards her.

"Stop!" a voice rang out, earning the White Witch's attention. Peter Pevensie. Of course. Following him were Trumpkin, Edmund, Lucy and...Jadis' eyes widened. "Krista..." she whispered before turning her attention back to Caspian. She needed that drop of blood. The werewolf lept onto the stone table and lunged at Peter, claws extracted and teeth ready to kill. Peter quickly ducked out of the way as Edmund brought his sword up, narrowly missing the werewolf as it landed in a crouch and turned to him. Trumpkin payed no attention to the werewolf and hag as he clashed swords with Nikibrik, content with killing the person who had set this all up. Across the room Peter was fighting the hag. And appeared to be winning. Until the hag grabbed his arm and twisted it, ramming it against the stone table as he dropped his sword. The werewolf, teeth still bared, charged at Edmund, grabbing him by the waist and flipping him onto his back, letting out a howl of victory. Nikibrik shoved Trumpkin to the ground, holding his sword up to kill the red dwarf before Lucy came running up. Dagger in hand, she knocked his sword away from him and held the knife at his throat. Nikibrik struggled against her before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, getting ready to break it as Trumpkin watched with wide eyes. Grabbing her knife, Nikibrik tossed Lucy to the side as Peter shoved the hag against a column, knocking her unconscious. Looking up, Peter watched as Jadis reached for Caspian's bleeding hand. Edmund, trying to kill the werewolf, jumped onto a stone and turned abruptly as the werewolf lept at him. His sword slashed the werewolf's face as it let out a cry of death, falling to the ground motionless.

"Lucy!" he shouted as Lucy looked up at Nikibrik with fear in her eyes. A gleam entered his eyes as he was about to strike her dead before a gasp escaped him and he looked to the sky, blood appearing on his lips. Trumpkin pulled his knife out of the black dwarf, watching him fall dead.

"Come on..." Jadis muttered, trying to reach for Caspian before Peter knocked him to the ground.

"Get away from him." Peter ordered, holding his sword out as Jadis retreated into the ice.

"Peter, dear," she said, her voice as sweet as honey and smooth as velvet. "I've missed you." She held out her hand again, her eyes holding secrets and her lips in a smile. "Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." she said as Caspian looked at Peter. Peter met her gaze as he lowered his sword and started reaching out to Jadis. "That's it..." she whispered, smiling as a gleam entered her eyes.

CRACK!

"What?" Jadis looked down at herself to see a crack spreading across the ice. "No...No!" she shouted before looking at Peter as Caspian stood. She then raised her gaze to the sky as the ice continued to crack and then...the ice shattered. Peter and Caspian flinched slightly before looking at who had cracked the ice. Edmund stood there with his sword were the crack had started. Beside him was Krista with her own sword in the ice.

Peter looked at his brother as Edmund sheathed his sword and said, "I know...you had it sorted." Edmund then shook his head and walked past the boys and out the doorway, not letting his brother say anything.

Peter looked at the ground as Caspian looked at Krista as she held the sword's hilt in her hand. "Krista-"

She shook her head and sheathed her sword before she said, "I'm the White Witch's daughter and even I could say no to her." She then stormed past him as he watched her leave. Both boys shared a look before looking at the Aslan picture. What would he say?

Later that evening Edmund was sitting on the ledge of the How, watching the sky as Jami came outside. "Hey...Are you alright?"

Edmund looked up before she sat beside him. "I...I don't know. Peter...he always was the High King. I never thought he'd fall under the White Witch's spell..."

"No one is strong enough to ignore it, Edmund. We're lucky you and Krista were there to stop it." she said while meeting his gaze.

Edmund shrugged and smiled slightly. "We had to do something." he said, leaning closer.

"And you did. You saved my brother and your own." she said, smiling slightly. Edmund watched as she leaned closer and an urge to kiss her appeared as he raised his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her cheek. "Edmund?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't go back to England."

"I won't."

Edmund pressed his lips against hers in a small kiss before a voice said, "Boom! Magic kiss!"

The two quickly separated to see Pattertwig standing there with an acorn in his hands as Reepicheep whacked him upside the head. "Stupid squirrel. I apologize, your highness. We were sent to get you. The others are planning their next move."

Edmund cleared his throat, nodding. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute."

Reepicheep nodded before running off with Pattertwig as Jami blushed and looked at Edmund, "I...I am sorry, Edmund, I shouldn't have-" She was cut off by Edmund kissing her again, cupping her head in his hands.

"Don't apologize. I wanted it as much as you did." he said when he broke the kiss.

Inside Aslan's How was a rather interesting conversation going much differently than Edmund's and Jami's. "Are you insane? Is that what we're resulting to? Sending a little girl into the forest alone?" Trumpkin asked, looking at Peter and Caspian.

Krista looked up from her spot on the stone table. "Trumpkin, she won't be alone. I'll be with her."

"What?" Caspian asked, looking at her before she nodded.

"Yes, I'll be with her." she said as Jami and Edmund walked into the room.

"Krista, it's far to dangerous for someone who doesn't know the land." Caspian argued.

"Actually," Edmund said, "It'd probably be best if she did go rather than Susan or one of the others. The Telmarines don't know of her so they won't know her strengths and weaknesses. If they did catch the two, Krista would have the best chance of winning."

Caspian glared at him while Trumpkin hurried to Lucy and asked, "Lucy, do we really need to take the chance on losing anyone else?"

"Trumpkin, Nikibrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter said, "But he lost hope. Lucy hasn't yet. And Krista has opened herself to hope and possibility. We need to take the chance."

Lucy smiled at Trumpkin and said, "Don't worry. I trust Krista to protect me."

"But we need to give Lucy time to find Aslan." Peter pointed out, "How can we do that?"

Everyone was silent before Caspian looked up and said, "Miraz is still King. He needs to honor the Telmarine ways. So...why not bring up one he can't refuse?"


End file.
